golden slumbers
by junkii
Summary: [KyoKaoru][OuranFuruba oneshotAU] Resting peacefully, the older male watched the younger Hitachiin slumber beside him, counting the ways he had loved him. They would be together until the golden sun burnt out, after all.


Eyes blinked slowly open, the instant sounds of peaceful slumbering heard next to the other. Birds chirped in the morn, making it distinct it was time to wake up. _Who opened the damn window... _Lips formed into a slight frown, body moving slowly to turn on the other side, overly careful to not wake the other sleeping. A mess of red hair was seen, beautiful fair skin exposed as the one sleeping made not a noise of a motion of disturbance. Lips curled into a smile, looking as the sun poured in on the younger's body, half clothed due to the night clothes he had chose. The older redhead had snuck over, opening the window late at night to see his secret boyfriend waiting for him. It suddenly occured to him, as Kyo Sohma let a hand rest on the boy's face.

_That's_ how the window was open. But didn't he shut it? A shrug and he let fingers intertwine in the other's hair, smile cracking on his face as he lay next to his boyfriend, leg gently going over the young Hitachiin heir's legs, careful to not accidentally kick him and wake him up. No matter what state Kaoru Hitachiin was in; either it be awake or asleep, he still remained perfect. Flawless in everyway Kyo could think of. Kaoru moved just slightly, fixing his position against the white fluffy pillow he was resting on. Blankets barely covered Kaoru, the summer days making it too hot to even bother for sheets. Kyo himself didn't mind, he was actually too busy wrapped up in watching the younger sleep without a care in the world.

It was amazing how Kaoru's older brother wasn't around. Hikaru was usually always next to Kaoru, something Kyo envied actually. To be with his lovely boyfriend for that long...must have been nice. No one knew of the secret ongoing relationship between the two. No one suspected it, of course. Hikaru had noticed Kaoru's uplifted mood, but decided not to question it. Why question happiness? Let the emotion be felt, not questioned. Emotions were hard to manage into words, after all. Kyo sighed ever so lightly, not wanting to get up at all. He scooted in closer, arm wrapping around the younger's waist. A slight noise was made from Kaoru, obvious he was starting to stir. The older tensed up, and finally relaxed when Kaoru didn't move any longer.

"Kaoru...I love you so much..." Kyo whispered, barely audible. He rested against the same pillow Kaoru laid on, kissing nose just lightly. What time was it, was a mystery. It didn't matter; it _was_ Saturday after all. The perfect Saturday morning, to see your boyfriend you spent all night whispering endless "I love you"'s and kissing ever so shyly. The tint of Kaoru's blush was practically signature, the younger Hitachiin always so embarrassed around the one he loved dearly. Smile grew just a little larger as he thought of that cute blush, golden-brown eyes filled with innocence. It was all so perfect, so calm and reassuring that everything was alright. Of course...when he told Kaoru the biggest secret he had, he was ever so happy when the younger said he didn't care Kyo was cursed.

_ I'll love you, either way. I...don't care if you have curses. You aren't a monster to me, you'll never be a monster, Kyo. I'll be with you until it turns into a pumpkin; and even thereafter. I'll be yours until the sun burns out. I'll never ever leave you, and don't ever think I will, unless you want me to. Just because you're the Cat, doesn't mean someone won't fall in love with you. I love you for who you are, cursed or not. _

Eyes softened, closing as he tried to keep his mind off of hearing the words that ever made him feel welcome. He felt...so relieved at that moment. But that was hours before the moment in time he opened his eyes to, watching the one who was devoted to him slumber. It was so calming to see him sleep, but impatience slowly crept up on him. Kyo heard the ever comforting yawn from the younger, watching as eyes opened slowly. Kaoru tilted his head up, yawning again and blinking slowly. A light blush quickly formed on his cheeks, smiling in happiness as he woke up in his boyfriend's arms.

"I thought you'd leave before I'd wake up...since...Hikaru could have come home.." light voice trailed off, arms wrapping around Kyo as he rested against his chest embarrassingly. A comforted sigh, and Kaoru looked up at Kyo, who was looking down on him lovingly. A kiss to the forehead and Kaoru closed his eyes, laughing a little as he tilted upward to return the favor. "I'm...glad you here, though."

"Would I ever leave you, Kitten? No. Now...I think we should just relax and soak up our summer vacation together. Before your brother comes home, of course." Kyo replied, not wanting to move from the tanglement of legs and arms. Kaoru nodded, snuggling up and feeling perfectly happy in his boyfriend's arms. Contentment was an emotion understood completely, communicated in the loud smiles and quiet voices between them. Slumber was no longer, minds awake as the two held each other before someone could disturb them. Foreheads touched, lips met and hands held each other's.

They were two lovers, wrapped in covers; and staying with each other until the sun burnt out, and until their hearts stopped beating to a gentle hum matching either one.

That's how it was suppose to be, on that gentle Saturday morning; with birds chirping in the morn...and sun still pouring inside to kiss skin of a secret love.


End file.
